1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a display device. A silicon-based semiconductor is widely known as a semiconductor material applicable to the transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention.
For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and having extremely low off-state current is used in part of a pixel circuit and a transistor including silicon with which a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit can be formed is used in a peripheral circuit.
Patent Document 4 discloses a technique for forming a storage device by using a transistor including an oxide semiconductor.